1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy vehicles and more particularly to a wheel assembly for toy vehicles.
2. Background Art
Toy vehicles, in particular, toy vehicles having a feature that facilitates the ability of the vehicle to clamber over various surfaces and obstacles are popular playthings. U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,173 discloses a toy vehicle having wheels out of which claws automatically extend when the wheel slips upon encountering a rough surface or obstruction. There remains, however, a need for other types of toy vehicle wheel assemblies that change both their appearance and ability to assist the toy vehicle in overcoming obstructions.